Listen To Your Radio
by lo8ic
Summary: Ohh, he screwed up. And he knew it. His next move would be critical. What does he do? Uses the world's best therepy - MUSIC! Cute little story. Implied Tiva. MAJOR JIBBS! Please be sweethearts : Read and Review?


Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it.

He knew he really screwed up this time. Big mistake. She wasn't even talking to him. She wouldn't even look at him. And she didn't even seem mad. Or irritated. It was like she was just...done. That wasn't the only thing he knew. He was racking his brain to try figure out what he could do that would make her see how sorry he was. And he was.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs messed up BIG TIME. This was definitely one of those occasions that he had to break the rules, twist the mistakes into something special. No, they weren't together, but he knew how to make her love him again. Reprimanding and demanding the forgiveness he needs. Craves. Does not necessarily deserve. He had to do something major to offset his problem.

That something was about to hit him like a freight train. Come crashing down like a stack of boxes. It was perfect. A masterpiece. Purely and truly beautiful. It was the kind of thing Jenny always saw in those romantic chick flicks. She always wanted her life to be like that at least once. Now was the time.

He went to work early that next morning, even though it was a Saturday, booted up his dinosaur, and clicked the never-before-used internet. Jenny always liked to listen to one particular station. Every time she got into his truck, she changed it to that station. Every time he got into her car, that same station was on. And there was always this one song, that whenever it came on, she grinned madly and turned it up. She'd sing along fearlessly, singing all the notes. She knew all the words. Picking up his desk phone, he dialed the number given to him by the website.

"Hello, this is 91.7 All That Jamz, playing ALL your favorites, of ALL the genres! What can I do for you today?" An underly enthusiastic man said.

"Uh, I'd like to request a song?"

"Right, Sir. What would you like to hear?"

"Uh, well, I kinda wanna say that I'm sorry to the woman I love...And there's this one...song...that she's always singing. She loves it. And, it kinda fits right now..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...Would you like to add a message?" He asked. The way he answered the phone must have been his enthusiastic voice, because that sounded plain old depressing.

"Yeah... Say, Jen, I'm sorry I said those things. I miss talking to you, and I can't stand it when you won't talk to me. I'm sorry. And I still love you...Jethro..."

"That's nice...So what song would you like to dedicate to her?"

"I'm Sorry by 3rd Storee."

"Good choice, Bud."

"Yeah."

"Well, we're gonna play this song as soon as we can..."

"Thanks." With that, the men hung up. Gibbs wasn't feeling nearly as accomplished as he should. He was so nervous that she wasn't going to be listening at the time the song came on. He couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, Jenny was listening to it all day. She was just hoping the song would come on, because she loved it, for one, and so she could pretend Jethro had asked them to play it for her.

At around eleven o'clock in the afternoon, the radio DJ began the dedication of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs for one Jennifer Shepard, and the whole bullpen was listening. The radio was playing Smooth by Santana, and Tony and Ziva had been dancing together. When the song ended, Tony sat down, nearly collapsing, breathing shallow and rapid. Ziva just smiled at him. He had twirled her, dipped her, and just stepped with her, and now, he knew for sure she was the most amazing woman in the world.

"Okay, all you ATJ listeners, time for a song request. This one goes out with a message. 'Jen, I'm sorry I said those things, I miss talking to you, and I can't stand it when you won't talk to me. I'm sorry. And I still love you...Jethro.' And this is really cute, because the man that spoke to me this morning asked me to play the woman he loves' favorite song, and she always listens to our station, and loves this song. And this man obviously loves her, and he's sorry. So, Jen, whoever you are, accept that apology. He really does miss you. Here it is, I'm Sorry by 3rd Storee."

The song started playing, and Jenny, up in her office, felt her heart climb into her throat. Millions of butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she slowly crumbled. Was this really happening to her? She couldn't control the tears that started to fall from her eyes. Tony, Ziva, and Tim, all exchanged glances, asking each other 'Is it really our Jethro and Jen?' Gibbs was staring up to the door of her office. She came out onto the catwalk, looking down. He stood up and walked to her side. They were facing each other for a few minutes before he put his hand on her neck and captured her lips with his. Her eyebrows arched and fell, tears still streaming, and she swallowed a sob.

"That was definitely our Jethro and Jen." Tony said, watching, the group now having collected in the middle to watch. He reached out for Ziva's, and she squeezed gently. Not pulling her eyes from her father and friend.


End file.
